2098
by Leopardheart-Naux-Kadaj
Summary: A fic I wrote after seeing 2012


**Here's a random story I wrote after seeing the movie 2098! Enjoy!**

It was the year 2098. I'd heard tales of the end of the world before but now I lived it. I didn't think I'd live to see this but I saw it happening before my hazel eyes. I was running, trying to run from the destruction. I ran blindly, shutting my eyes against the horrid scenes around me. I half-hoped I'd open them to a normal world but the sane part of me knew that that world could never return.

I was escaping from an asylum as well. I had been put in there a year ago, when I had been found lying on the ground, muttering non-sense, my eyes glazed over. I was also lying next to the body of a man, whom I had murdered. I had been mentally hurt by him then, and when I had regained my sanity no one would believe my story. I had given up hope in myself, and I thought I was doomed to that life of white walls and metal bars.

As I leaped over debris and hurtled through the crumbling city, I realized something; there was still no hope for me. This fact dropped me to my knees in pain. I was going to die today, and end up in a dark place for eternity.

There was one person, one thing I had lived for, that forced me to keep on living in my days in the asylum. But now that the entire human civilization was collapsing, I couldn't even be positive that Eric was still alive. I knew that if a good man like him was dead, I didn't deserve to be alive. I lay on the ground, as ferocious dust storm approached. I closed my eyes and curled up, almost like I was sleeping.

"Annie, Annie!" screamed a voice that was familiar to me.

I opened my eyes a peek. "Eric?"

"Yes, now get up or you're not going to make it!" he shouted, helping me off the gritty ground.

"But Eric, I shouldn't make it," I said.

"Forget about what you did, Annie!" the dark-haired man shouted.

"I can't!" I replied loudly. "Even if I did, there's no happiness for me. I still did what I did and I probably won't make it alive from here."

"Annie, you have to," Eric said forcefully, pulling me closer to him.

"Eric, we physically can't make it out from here," I said, sadness at the realization making my voice hoarse and thick. "The storm is going to get rid of us."

"Even if that happens, we'll be together in heaven," the green-eyed man told me.

I shook my head, my brunette hair whipping around as tears began to leak from my eyes. "I'm not saved."

"There's time for that!" Eric said, turning my chin up so that we locked gazes.

"I can't be forgiven," I said, the crying making my voice crack.

"Ann, everyone can be," he told me, his eyes clouding sadly as he began to grasp that I was giving up. "Please, for me, for you."

I nodded, letting him know I'd try to beg for forgiveness. _God, if you can hear me, I'm sorry for all I've done. Please, let me join you when my time comes. I wish to be with you when it's over, _I prayed in my mind, my eyes closed and my lips mouthing the words.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Eric. His face was full of hopefulness and relief. He took my hand and we ran, hurtling through the chaotic streets. We hi-jacked a car and drove away from the danger, finally reaching a place where the destruction ceased. That night, I fell asleep weakened from the dust in my lungs. I bet Eric was the same way.

A few days later, we were in the hospital, trying to be treated for the sickness we caught after inhaling so much dirt, dust and grit. We lay in separate beds, side by side. Our fingers intertwined as we held hands. Our life slipped away but we knew now that it didn't matter what happened to us now, life or death. We enjoyed life while we had it and the world was crumbling; there wasn't much in this world to look forward to now. So as we locked gazes, hazel and brown, we shared the same look, 'See you on the other side'.

We passed that morning at two am. We missed the world we had left behind but we entered the kingdom of God, and that life didn't seem to matter as much as the eternal one we now would begin.

**Thanks for reading this! Review please!**

**Leopardheart/Ezerra**


End file.
